Contraste
by Ani Savioli
Summary: 2º lugar no II challenge SB do fórum 3v. Rodolphus Lestrange tece seu progresso dentro dos Comensais da Morte, mas não esperava que a descoberta de uma parte da vida de Bellatrix fosse fazer alguma diferença. S/B e talvez R/B, do pov do Rodolphus.


Contraste © Ameria Black  
Unspoken © Lacuna Coil  
Copyright © Mar/2005

_When__ your envy is on a piece of paper  
__Let me sweetly smile  
__You're devouring all the crumb  
__I'm leaving caught up in your lies  
__**Unspoken — Lacuna Coil**_

**CONTRASTE**

Rodolphus Lestrange olhou a mancha se espalhando pelas fibras do tecido branco e sabia que sua mãe ia ficar brava. A velha não era brincadeira. Semicerrou os olhos serenos, acompanhando intensamente o belo fenômeno do movimento das partículas, cada fiozinho ficando vermelho antes do outro. Sua mão estava ardendo, mas não podia negar que era um fenômeno bom, o de ver seu sangue manchando o linho.

Costumava vestir aquelas camisas, todas brancas; sabia que elas estavam atulhando seu armário e que podia muito bem mudar as cores, mas não o fazia. A velha o acusava de ser teimoso. Mas agora, veja só, não tinha tanta razão; uma das camisas tinha uma mancha carmesim no pulso que nem com botão fechado estava.

Ele largou o losango cortante na mesa de cabeceira e ajeitou o colarinho com as mãos. Mais sangue escorria do corte no polegar, mas de forma alguma ele pensou nisso como uma coisa ruim. Passou os dedos para os botões, continuando a trilha de vermelho, se vestindo o mais lentamente que podia. A capa bruxa era negra, por isso não pareceu suja, mesmo porque ele tinha rasgado um pedaço de lençol e enrolado na mão. Não que estivesse adiantando muita coisa.

Era um raro dia em que a temperatura estava branda por aquelas épocas. Épocas bem estranhas, por sinal. Podia começar a sentir calor com a capa fechada, mas não tinha intenção de tirá-la. Terminou de calçar os sapatos com contraditória pressa e desceu as escadas no passo acelerado de quem faz isso todos os dias, e deu justamente de cara com sua mãe. A velha usava um vestido pastel, tão magra que estava parecendo um fio de palha.

— O que você já conseguiu fazer nessa mão? — exasperou-se ela puxando a mão dele que deveria estar escondida nas vestes. Ele fez esforço para não comentar sobre a escolha de tons e modelos de roupas da mãe, porque sabia que a coisa só seria pior.

— Nada, nada! Vamos indo! — tentou puxar a mão de volta, mas a mãe não a soltou.

— Quantos anos você acha que tem para ficar fazendo essas criancices no quarto? — ela desamarrou o pano irritada.

— Mãe!

— Tome — empurrou a mão com um curativo decente já feito e desaparatou. Ele praguejou e a seguiu.

Apareceram numa sala ampla, escassa de móveis, a decoração estranhamente moderna para os padrões conservadores daquela sociedade. O único som que se ouvia era o vento, o que os fazia sentir que estavam no meio do nada. Logo um homem de ar mesquinho surgiu na escadaria e, sem dizer uma palavra, a Sra. Lestrange fez uma reverência e o seguiu para o segundo andar. Rodolphus pôs as mãos nos bolsos e afastou uma mecha de cabelos castanhos dos olhos. Deu uma olhadela em volta muito entediado; sabia o que a mãe tinha ido fazer, mesmo não devendo.

Começou a andar despreocupadamente ao redor da sala, observando os detalhes dos móveis sem interesse, seus dedos brincando de andar pela bancada pintada de marfim até chegarem nos porta-retratos. Eles sempre faziam isso quando tinham que ficar lá esperando, e eram sempre as mesmas fotografias, um contraste com o próprio lugar. Era um lugar do tipo que não pode ser melhor, mas que ninguém se vê morando nele. Não o lugar das fotos. A em particular que estava em suas mãos era uma que vinha sendo bastante conhecida sua nos últimos seis meses. A garota com quem teria que se casar dentro de uma semana.

Tinha estudado com Bellatrix Black em Hogwarts. Alta, com cabelos negros até a cintura, as pálpebras caindo por cima dos olhos estreitos. Dois anos mais nova. Evitava falar com ela, visto que era uma garota absurdamente insuportável. E agora sua mãe queria que se casasse com ela. Claro que a família dela aceitara, afinal ele era um bom partido, mas mesmo sabendo que deveria passar a mão no dinheiro da esposa porque sua mãe tinha conseguido gastar tudo o que restava para eles da herança, Rodolphus não conseguia se imaginar vivendo na mesma casa que aquela agora mulher.

Largou o retrato de Bellatrix com oito anos ameaçando atirar terra na pessoa que tirava a foto, se perguntando pela enésima vez por que o homem tinha escolhido justo uma foto feia daquelas para expor. Olhou seu rosto pálido no espelho à frente e voltou os olhos para as outras fotos. Fotos de crianças. Algumas ele conhecia da escola — seus nomes estavam escritos nos porta-retratos —, outras não fazia idéia de quem fossem. Não sabia por que aquelas fotos estavam ali, nem o que significavam, só sabia que o dono da casa não tinha filhos.

— Você.

Ele levantou os olhos para o espelho, ainda com um retrato na mão, e encarou a mulher notável que estava ali. Uma capa larga jogada por cima das vestes impedia que se visse a forma de seu corpo, os olhos levemente diferenciados pelas olheiras fundas, Bellatrix Black devolveu seu olhar com arrogância.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ele indagou, um pouco confuso e começando a irritar-se.

— O que_você_ está fazendo aqui?

— Não é da sua conta.

— Digo o mesmo.

Ele largou o retrato no console e desviou-se dela. Queria terminar com aquilo e ir embora logo. Praguejou novamente e se deixou cair no sofá mais próximo à vontade. Como todas as outras vezes. Pegou a mão machucada e começou a tocar as bordas do curativo, ameaçando arrancá-lo. Bellatrix não tirou os olhos dele, fazendo-o se perguntar se ela pretendia ficar ali o dia inteiro. Não tinha vontade de olhar para ela, mas sentia que ela tinha alguma coisa que a fazia parecer superior, só não sabia o quê.

Ela atravessou a sala e finalmente subiu as escadas. Não pareceu terem se passado nem cinco minutos quando ela voltou com passos pesados.

— Por que não falou que sua mãe estava lá em cima acertando as coisas? — disse ela cruzando os braços.

— O quê? — Então uma idéia estranha de tão óbvia passou por sua cabeça. — Ah! Porque eu não sabia que_ele_estava tratando_disso_.

Ela teve certeza de que ele estava mentindo. Revirou os olhos.

— Pois saiba que eu estou tão satisfeita com essa situação quanto você! Se meu pai não tivesse...

— Seu pai?

— É.

— Seu pai? — repetiu ele apontando espantado para o teto.

— Quem mais seria?

Ele não responderia, mesmo se ela não tivesse perguntado com aquela vozinha abominável.

Passou a ignorá-la, pensando em como as coisas se encaixavam perfeitamente e ao mesmo tempo eram tão confusas. Sabia perfeitamente de qual era a relação de sua mãe com o dono da casa desde alguns meses antes de o pai morrer. Pensou nas fotos. Agora não tinha mais sentido nenhum o homem morar na casa. Devia ser só mais um patrimônio no qual a Sra. Lestrange estava de olho, juntamente com a área de fazenda que havia atrás, apesar de ele não ter idéia do que a mãe pretendia fazer com uma fazenda.

Os Black tinham um talento meio estranho para fotos.

— Olha, eu acho que podemos nos poupar, então quer sair da minha frente? — disse ríspido para ela, que ainda estava lá parada.

Não tinha certeza se aquilo tudo era bom ou ruim.

Bellatrix deu as costas indignada.

**

* * *

**Bellatrix se casou de preto, para o total descontentamento da Sra. Lestrange. Dava azar, dizia ela. Mas, para seu próprio descontentamento, Bellatrix agora também era uma Sra. Lestrange. Rodolphus vingava-se internamente dela — por alguma coisa que não se lembrava o que era — enquanto percebia este fato sendo descontado nos convidados. 

Naquela semana, contra a sua vontade, tinha visto a esposa todos os dias, os dois tendo sido obrigados a escolher juntos todos os detalhes da festa. Isso era uma grande perda de tempo, mas alguém tinha resolvido que deviam fingir estarem agindo de livre e espontânea vontade, o que era pior ainda, visto que todos sabiam que ninguém nunca estava. O fato era que, em todos esses dias, ele tinha notado como as olheiras fundas insistiam em permanecer no rosto dela.

A noite brilhante custou a passar. Amaldiçoou o infeliz que tinha inventado de os noivos dançarem uma valsa. Com ela em seus braços, sentiu que alguma coisa estava estranha. A Bellatrix que ele conhecia da escola não ficaria tão quieta e alheia numa situação como aquela. Ela dançava bem, talvez não precisasse se concentrar. Só que tinha outra coisa. Ela não estava olhando nos seus olhos, mas isso era natural. Porque estava olhando fixamente para um ponto na platéia.

A música terminou e os convidados, animados, se puseram a formar pares para irem dançar também. Rodolphus e Bellatrix se dispersaram instantaneamente e, ao parar para encher um copo de bebida, ele viu que ela estava conversando com alguém que ele não reconheceu. Estava contando uma coisa e o rapaz ria da cara dela. Não tinha problema.

Ao final da festa, aparataram na casa onde passariam a morar. Uma casa no subúrbio de Londres, escondida por feitiços como eram todas as moradias bruxas. Ao pendurar o paletó numa maçaneta, Rodolphus imaginou quais seriam as piadinhas que o perseguiriam no próximo encontro, imaginou que era melhor eles terem muito cuidado com o que diziam da boca para fora. Parecia uma casa de bom tamanho, apesar de poucas lâmpadas amareladas estarem acesas, mostrando melhor somente uma mesa de jantar com tampo de vidro, deixando o resto à mercê do piso de mármore claro.

Ainda precisava trazer algumas de suas coisas, mas estava cansado demais para dar atenção às que já estavam làentão foi para a cama sem dizer palavra. Nem teve necessidade de ouvi-las; era melhor assim. Sentiu o colchão ondular quando Bellatrix se deitou do outro lado. Que bela noite de núpcias!

— Você ficou olhando para mim — perguntou ela, totalmente acordada.

— Por que eu faria isso?

E achou melhor dormir.

**

* * *

**Um mês depois, Rodolphus chegaria à conclusão de que tinha sido pior do que ele imaginara. Se antes achara que Bellatrix era insuportável, agora tinha certeza de que ela era insuportável, egocêntrica, espaçosa, grosseira, estourada, e tudo isso elevado a décima potência. Discutiam por qualquer coisa, e isso vinha se tornando freqüente de uma forma que ele não estava gostando nem um pouco. Por outro lado, aquele mês não tinha existido. As coisas fingiam que progrediam, os noticiários pareciam sempre os mesmos e sua mãe não tinha procurado-no para falar de dinheiro. Pelo menos este último era uma coisa boa. A velha achava que ele tinha simplesmente aceitado ser feito de marionete. Mas não tinha. Rodolphus Lestrange não era feito de marionete. Entre tudo o mais, as coisas prometiam ser muito mais fáceis morando com uma Bellatrix insuportável do que com uma mãe insuportável, uma hora dessas haveriam de ser. 

Uma vez por semana, ele sumia durante a noite. Procurava por Lucius Malfoy, porque era ele quem sabia o local em que a reunião se realizaria. Suportara por duas semanas piadinhas sobre ele e Bellatrix — que tinha uma má fama de lésbica entre eles —, ou melhor, não suportara, já que Malfoy estava com um olho roxo até agora e não tinha feito mais piadinhas. Eles e mais uma turma seguiam até o lugar secreto e lá recebiam o treinamento e as informações de que precisariam para se considerarem Comensais da Morte. O poder do Lorde das Trevas crescia a cada dia e era impossível ignorá-lo. Poder. Era o que ele prometia para seus seguidores, embora nem todos acreditassem. Eles queriam mais do que apenas poder, e era isso o que os fazia ter a certeza de que chegariam ao topo e teriam muito mais do que todos os outros. Diriam os analistas que ele podia estar enganado, mas ele sabia que não estava.

Bellatrix também sumia algumas noites. Não sabia para onde e não estava interessado em saber. Ela só se vestia com roupas pretas largas, o que era bem estranho para o padrão feminino. Pensando bem, Bellatrix não se encaixava no padrão feminino de várias formas. Primeiramente, uma mulher não devia comer daquele jeito. Era falta de classe. O amaldiçoado livro de etiqueta que ele tinha sido obrigado a decorar quando criança dizia que não se devia colocar os cotovelos em cima da mesa, e as regras em famílias como a deles eram muito mais rígidas com as meninas. De qualquer modo, esses detalhes não afetavam em nada.

Rodolphus ainda sentia cheiro de cera toda manhã quando entrava na cozinha e encarava a mesma vela se derretendo e voltando ao normal num pirex. Derretendo e voltando. Derretendo e voltando. Todas as coisas têm um ciclo. Ele tinha proibido que sua mãe lhe desse um dos elfos domésticos; odiava a simples visão das criaturinhas miseráveis, nem que estivessem limpando sua casa. Por isso a louça estava sempre acumulada na pia e havia sempre manchas marrons na toalha bege. Um mês. Um mês desde que tinha passado de nível. Um mês desde que tinha que comer brócolis no almoço junto ao cheiro daquelas velas. Um mês desde a última vez que vira o mundo real.

Apanhou o_Profeta__ Diário_ da coruja das entregas e logo na primeira página estava a manchete que ele queria. Tinham começado a matar trouxas abertamente agora. Os olhos e couro cabeludo arrancados, símbolos do mal desenhados em seus corpos com o sangue sujo e nojento. Os trouxas achavam que estavam sendo vítimas de mais um_serial__ killer_ maluco. Não estavam tão errados, de um certo ponto de vista. O velho e a criança tinham sido particularmente divertidos. Tão imundos que nem souberam o que os tinha atingido antes de já terem sangue saindo pelos poros.

As manchetes do jornal andavam ficando cada vez melhores. Era sempre mais satisfatório ver a repercussão do próprio trabalho. Só estavam precisando de mais gente; a maioria dos covardes queria ser agente passivo somente. Mas a cada linha que degustava de manhã, mais sentia o poder das trevas nutrindo seu corpo, dando cor às veias azuladas de seu braço. Estava ficando magro.

— Céus, ainda não achou a porcaria que está procurando?

O sossego acabara; Bellatrix tinha acordado. Descia com aquelas roupas pretas em pleno calor. Todos os dias ela o assistia sem fé examinar cada linha do jornal de trás para frente; finalmente resolvera se manifestar.

— E você acha que é boa demais para saber do que eu penso...

— Fica todos os dias olhando esse jornal que nem um velho sedentário. Ah, poupe-me! Todo mundo sabe que aí só tem besteiras — exclamou ela com os olhos calmos que usava para desdenhar. Pensou que deveria comer alguma coisa.

— Mas são justamente essas besteiras que eu estou procurando, Bellatrix. Essas que... — deu a ela um olhar sedento, um sorriso fino rasgando sua face —... você tanto gosta.

Ele começou a rir baixinho e ela o olhou como se fosse louco. Um daqueles maníacos que ri compulsivamente após destruir sua vítima. Um daqueles que estão por toda parte, escondidos atrás de cada poste, que vestem roupas estranhas e riem porque o riso foi abolido, é demoníaco. Mas Rodolphus estava somente rindo baixinho. Desviou o olhar. Ele queria que ela lesse o jornal.

— De onde você tirou essa idéia? — perguntou ela.

Ele deu de ombros. Também não sabia.

Tinha muitas coisas para fazer naquele dia, como ir para a embaixada inglesa no País de Gales fingir que estava mais interessado em defender os direitos dos cidadãos ingleses do que no que comeria no almoço, encontrar os putos galeses que tinha passado os últimos dias ameaçando, tomar um expresso e se assustar com os presentinhos que Malfoy lhe mandava. Não tinha tempo de ficar procurando respostas.

— Por que você se casou comigo? — perguntou para Bellatrix.

Ela olhou-o novamente com aqueles olhos calmos.

— As pessoas se casam porque as famílias...

— Não é disso que eu estou falando. Você sabe, você não precisava ter se casado comigo só porque seu pai mandou. Podia perfeitamente ter arranjado outra pessoa.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas rapidamente.

— Podia.

— Responda a droga da pergunta, Bellatrix!

— Então responda a minha primeiro.

Ela sorriu e desaparatou para seu lugar desconhecido. Como a odiava. Tinha se esquecido de tomar o café-da-manhã.

**

* * *

**Os mantos não eram tão bons quanto deveriam ser. O tecido pesado os protegia do vento da noite, mas também escorregava por seus ombros e coxas quando andavam, e não ajudavam muito quando tinham que correr. Mantos negros da cor da noite e do medo. Neles não havia sombras. Ninguém saberia se eram brancos como talco de bebê ou se seus cabelos insistiam em cair nos olhos quando tentavam prendê-los atrás da orelha. 

Aquela era uma noite comum em que Rodolphus tinha se encontrado com Malfoy e Avery para irem até o esconderijo, que viera a descobrir não ser mais um esconderijo. Porque naquela noite receberiam a Marca oficialmente, poderiam ter acesso à propriedade que o Lorde das Trevas usava, não mais tendo que ficar em galpões abandonados. A casa logicamente tinha feitiços anti-trouxa e anti-aparatação; não podiam chegar lá via Flú tampouco, por isso tiveram que aparatar num lugar próximo e seguir o resto andando. Suas botas amassavam o capim, assustavam os pequenos animais noturnos, enquanto faziam uma trilha para os gatos.

— Não dava para arranjar um lugar menos no meio do mato? — irritou-se Avery.

Avery. Rodolphus tinha protestado na escolha dele para aquele dia, pois o achava garoto demais para garantir que assumiria qualquer responsabilidade seriamente, mas não pôde fazer nada. Vinha observando o sujeito desde que descobrira sua identidade e cada vez mais o achava inadequado para o cargo. Precisavam de gente competente.

— Nós temos — disse Malfoy e abriu o portão precário em frente à casa antiga.

Discordando de Avery, Rodolphus achou o lugar bastante adequado. Quem imaginaria que Tom Riddle estava usando uma antiga moradia de trouxas como esconderijo? Ordem da Fênix? Uns tolos que recentemente eles tinham descoberto estarem se organizando para combater a ordem das trevas. Verdadeiros tolos._Ninguém_ poderia vencer o Lorde, ninguém que fosse humano, e qualquer um era humano. Os tolos vinham no rastro do velho Dumbledore, idiotas abanando o rabinho e indo buscar o osso quando o velho atirava. Os malditos aurores. Agora precisavam tomar cuidado mais que extremo no Ministério. Tolos demais para pensarem numa coisa tão ao mesmo tempo óbvia e improvável como uma casa de trouxas.

— Nova era — disse Malfoy quando chegaram na porta, e ela se abriu com um rangido, mas não havia ninguém do outro lado.

— Esse nosso Lorde gosta de coisas bem sinistras — riu Avery, olhando para o caminho cor de barro que a luz fazia nas tábuas do soalho e que terminava no nada.

— Cale a boca, idiota — ralhou Rodolphus bem na hora em que ouviram um sibilar vindo de algum lugar. — Nagini — disse ele apontando para a cobra que sugira sorrateiramente numa abertura do lado direito em que não tinham reparado antes.

— Acho que ela quer que a gente a siga — disse Avery e Rodolphus teve certeza absoluta de que ele era um idiota.

Fecharam a porta, fazendo uma pequena onda de poeira girar, e se viram no breu, a não ser pelos olhos da cobra, que brilhavam como se tivessem luz própria. A cobra se embrenhou na escuridão e eles entraram receosos no aposento também escuro de onde ela saíra. Uma luzinha ajudaria.

—_Lumus_!

Ah, obrigado.

Encararam os olhos sem fundo do Lorde das Trevas, já rodeado por alguns vultos com os mesmo capuzes que eles. O aposento continha um grande vazio, uma poltrona e uma lareira. Os quase Comensais da Morte exalavam um ar de excitação que podia ser confundido tanto com bem quanto mal, podia-se ver que um ou outro estava à vontade longe do alcance da luz da varinha, ou pareciam preparados para uma rodada de diversão, outros o capuz impedia que se soubesse se estavam com medo do que poderia lhes acontecer ou se era só fascínio pela arquitetura secular da lareira mesmo.

— Estão atrasados.

— Desculpe, milorde — sussurrou Malfoy.

Ele aquiesceu. Sua pele era da cor de pão velho. Talvez tivesse o mesmo gosto também. A um gesto de sua mão, os que estavam encostados na parede vieram para perto, todos formando o círculo que já estavam acostumados a formar, um círculo que hoje estava diferente. Estavam todos ali. Rodolphus não imaginava que eram tantos os colaboradores do Lorde; se perguntava quem seriam aquelas figuras... Enquanto o Lorde começava a falar sobre objetivo e lealdade, olhando dentro de cada um que somente ele sabia quem era, sua voz como um tilintar de metal, Rodolphus se pegava seguindo os olhos do mestre, procurando ver se reconhecia a identidade de alguém, um brilho de olhos... Não confiava em nenhuma daquelas pessoas. Soube que detestava o jeito como alguns se mostravam arrogantes, como pareciam perfeitos para serem traidores e tão adequados para serem punidos.

Lestrange nascera no começo de março.

— Mas para quê estão aqui? — perguntou o Lorde. Por causa de tudo e de nada. Pelo progresso. — E eu mesmo respondo. Para atingirem suas maiores ambições, o que se tornará muito mais fácil com o meu consentimento. — Inicialmente, era como pensavam, mas cada um ali honrava o berço onde nascera. Podiam dominar o mundo. Muito enganados, os mais covardes, como um baixinho exatamente à sua frente.

Absorvia as palavras ditas pelo Lorde das Trevas como álcool puro. Sentia a satisfação vinda delas. Sentia seu poder de liquefazer-se homogêneas no sangue, de arrastarem-se maldosas corrompendo cada pedaço de carne, espalhando vírus de sua doença letal, para irem então completar sua missão no sorriso igualmente maldoso e controlado de sua vítima. Desejou que pudesse pegá-las com as mãos, saber como era senti-las escorrendo por seus dedos, pingando e corroendo o chão em toda sua fantasia espúria. Quando ele terminou de falar, Rodolphus teve certeza de que aquele homem era incrível.

Queria ser o primeiro, mesmo não sabendo o que iam fazer. Porém não podia desejar isso se realmente o quisesse. Agora o único que parecia estar realmente se divertindo ali era o próprio Lorde, num de seus momentos de glória pessoal. A cobra voltara ao aposento e as chamas que tinham se acendido na lareira lambiam famintas o aparador, exalando uma quantidade comprometedora de energia mágica. Nagini se enrolou nos pés de seu mestre quando ele se sentou na poltrona.

— Quem ousa clamar seu título? — desafiou ele em tom de escárnio.

Para seu espanto três homens deram passos a frente, totalmente convictos.

—_Crucio_!

Os três caíram no chão se contorcendo e urrando de dor, os gritos ocos ecoando nas paredes desgastadas, morrendo ali mesmo por causa de um feitiço contra sons, para nunca mais serem lembrados. E eles gritavam. Morriam e viviam novamente. Ninguém se moveu um único centímetro, tão acostumados que estavam a ver cenas como aquela. Não podiam se deixar derrotar por um simples sofrimento.

Nessa hora um deles foi mais fraco e apertou a cabeça, deixando uma mecha de cabelos pretos caírem para fora do capuz por um átimo. Por incrível que parecesse, os três ainda não haviam sucumbido totalmente. O Lorde levantou a varinha com uma risada fria e Rodolphus soube que aqueles ali sofreriam mais um pouco depois. Cabelos pretos, espessos e brilhantes. Era uma coisa tão vaga e leviana, mas ainda assim ele gravou um pensamento de que conhecia aquilo de algum lugar.

Quando recebeu a Marca, Rodolphus sentiu com prazer o poder do Lorde cortando sua derme, formando uma caveira horripilante com uma cobra saindo da boca. Tão linda que parecia que podia ouvir o som de sua gargalhada saindo pelos olhos. Fê-lo esquecer totalmente os cabelos negros e a dor. Tinham suportado a _Maldição Cruciatus_ antes de verem seus antebraços desenhados, uma dor que não era nada perto de seu significado, doce dor do pecado. Ardente a dor que agora provocavam os traços da figura, como se tivessem sido lentamente raspados com uma faca de cozinha.

Ao final da cerimônia, nada podia pará-los, fazê-los conter sua excitação. Tinham conseguido. À uma risada aguda e cruel do poderoso Lorde das Trevas, explodiram para a próxima cidade do interior da Inglaterra de sua lista de alvos. Um lugar tão minúsculo e detestável que ninguém ousava se lembrar do nome. Não havia bruxos entre a população. O grupo descontrolado pôs fogo numa carreira de casas em menos de cinco segundos. Os gritos de mulheres encheram seus ouvidos. Ó, tão belo é o pecado! Tão lindo é o céu pintado de dourado.

Riu, riu e riu. Deviam morrer os malditos que aboliram o bendito. E morreram. Não importava que não fossem aqueles. Foram arrastados sem roupa pela rua de paralelepípedos. Reconheceu o trabalho bobo de Malfoy ao ver os trouxas virados de ponta-cabeça, sacudindo, tentando segurar as roupas num gesto tão fútil quando tinham seus tímpanos estourados. Riu. Sentia a Marca arder cada vez mais em seu braço. E lá estava o Sr. Cabelos-Negros novamente sendo descuidado ao perseguir uma garotinha. Tinha certeza de que aquele cara devia fazer dupla com o imbecil do Avery, e isso lhe pareceu uma piada.

—_Avada__ Kedavra_ — se cansou de uma mulher em especial e se pôs a correr para procurar algo mais interessante do outro lado da rua.

Aquilo mal podia ser chamado de cidade. Lá estava somente um Comensal, se divertindo com um velho medonho. Os velhos eram sempre os melhores. Juntou-se a ele num momento de euforia enquanto o velho corria para dentro de uma construção. Divertido pela tentativa inútil de fuga, Rodolphus lançou um feitiço na construção. E explodiu. Não como uma explosão normal de feitiço, explodiu como faria uma bomba. Todos os Comensais teriam ido por água abaixo se não tivessem se protegido com feitiços-escudo. Uma baita de uma explosão — cheirando a combustível.

Percebendo que com aquilo a diversão estava terminada, Rodolphus notou que o vento provocado pela explosão tinha jogado seu capuz para trás. Puxou-o de volta apavorado e, ao olhar para o lado para se certificar de que não tinha sido visto pelo outro Comensal, se viu encarando os olhos nítidos de Bellatrix. Os cabelos negros.

**

* * *

**Mesmo analisando os últimos dias, Rodolphus se perguntou se devia estar espantado. Vivia sob o mesmo teto que uma Comensal da Morte e não sabia disso? Não queria acreditar. Mulheres não podiam ser Comensais, muito menos mulheres como ela. Encostou-se à porta do box, sentindo a água morna escorrer por seu corpo, a pele recentemente cortada doendo quando traçava o contorno da caveira, e imaginou Bellatrix sentindo a dor que ele sentira, o poder entrando por seu corpo e dando a ela uma impressão de superioridade. Não. Aquilo não existia. Bellatrix não podia ter a Marca Negra. 

Então se lembrou dos três Comensais que tinham dado o primeiro passo. Um deles tinha cabelos negros exatamente como os dela. Burra. Ele sorriu ao confirmar seus pensamentos. Ela não podia trabalhar para o Lorde das Trevas impulsiva e egocêntrica do jeito que era; simplesmente não duraria muito tempo, só acarretaria desastres e sofrimento. Sofrimento em dobro para ela e os outros dois, e glória em dobro para os que tinham feito a coisa certa.

Fechou as mãos, esquecendo-se completamente da água ligada, e observou as articulações salientes de seus dedos, imaginando como eles seriam capazes de quebrar e destruir. Bellatrix não pensava duas vezes antes de agir; isso traria sua destruição. Ouviu uma porta se fechando e saiu do chuveiro. Tinha que perguntar alguma coisa.

Depois de se vestir, tomou um gole de água e entrou no quarto dela — tinham separado os quartos no dia seguinte ao casamento; ninguém precisava saber disso. Ela parecia também ter acabado de tomar banho, estava sentada à sua escrivaninha escrevendo. A Marca estava lá — foi a primeira coisa que olhou. Aquele quarto feito sombrio tinha um cheiro tão estranho quanto o da cozinha, mas ele não sabia identificar do que era.

Bellatrix tirou os olhos do pergaminho ao perceber a presença dele e, quando olhou dentro deles, ele viu a destruição. Viu o fogo queimando os corpos dos trouxas, viu a Marca Negra pairando verde no céu, viu confusão e triunfo e, pela primeira vez na vida, se sentiu um sujo. Ela assumiu uma expressão furiosa, como se ele tivesse culpa, apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e ficou olhando-no com seus olhos estreitos.

— Então — começou ele — você é uma Comensal da Morte.

— No que isso muda para você? — sibilou ela entre dentes.

— Nada. — Mudava em muita coisa, viria a raciocinar depois, realmente muita coisa. Mas nada que fosse planejado.

— Ótimo. — Voltou a prestar atenção ao pergaminho.

Ele se sentou na cama atrás dela, desarrumada como sempre. O teto estava rachado.

— Acha que pode cair? — disse ele olhando para cima. Ela se virou.

— Tomara que caia na sua cabeça — riu internamente.

— Escute, eu sinceramente não sei como o Lorde das Trevas te aceitou entre nós. Uma mulher como você não serve nem para fazer serviço de casa!

— Brinquedos velhos em armários cheirando mofo.

— O quê?

— Nada — disse ela. — Não estou interessada no que você pensa. Eu mesma teria dado conta daquele velho se você não tivesse chegado. Passei nos testes do mesmo jeito que você, tenho a Marca Dele no meu braço, não fui estúpida como aqueles três, então cale essa merda de boca e saia do meu quarto agora.

Ela disse isso numa voz tão controlada que assustava. Ele a odiava tanto que mal tinha ouvido todas as palavras ditas, só pensava em como aquela mulher era insuportável e metida, e em como ele era o estúpido por esquecer do quanto ela era assim sempre que ficava tempo longe dela.

— Tem razão — gritou —, eu devia ter poupado meu tempo.

E voltou para seu quarto. Sentia tanto ódio que não se importou de bater a porta com toda a força. Odiava-a. Deitou-se na cama e ficou pensando contra sua vontade no diálogo que tinham acabado de ter, na diferença contrastante que havia entre eles em termos de controle emocional, nas palavras perfurantes dela. Procurou todos os argumentos possíveis e imagináveis que tinha contra ela, o que estava pensando antes enquanto tomava banho. Pensando. A punição. Bellatrix seria punida por tola precipitação. Este era um argumento forte. Mas... Bellatrix não tinha sido precipitada, não seria punida — "não fui estúpida como aqueles três" —, então não era ela o Comensal estapafúrdio de cabelos negros. Achou isso estranho. Tinha tido certeza; agora seria capaz de reconhecer aqueles cabelos em qualquer lugar. Mais estranho ainda porque podia haver milhares de pessoas no mundo que tivessem cabelos parecidos com os dela, e ainda assim ele tinha certeza absoluta de que era ela. Não havia como não ser, dizia sua mente. Odiou-se ainda mais por isso, mas, no dia seguinte, não se preocuparia mais com o Sr. Cabelos-Negros, sendo sua esposa ou quem quer que fosse, porque isso não faria a menor diferença.

**

* * *

**Ele encarava o dia monótono da janela de sua sala na embaixada, os suntuosos jardins decorativos acenando-lhe do outro lado. A manga de sua camisa já estava manchada de tinta. Ainda usava suas camisas brancas, tão diferentes das roupas que vestia à noite. Elas lhe lembravam da cicatriz que tinha feito no polegar pouco mais de um mês antes. Então agora eram duas as marcas que ele tinha no corpo. Passou o dedo pela cicatriz fina, como estava criando mania de fazer, enquanto apreciava seu momento de folga. Que durou pouco — a cabeça de Malfoy surgiu na lareira. 

— Que belo trabalho! — zombou.

— Não encha o saco. O que aconteceu?

— Nós é que gostaríamos de saber o que aconteceu, Lestrange... — disse numa voz de quem sabe e está em posição segura. — O que aconteceu com os seus mapas? Ou talvez você tenha gostado tanto do tratamento do Lorde que resolveu ficar com eles...

— O que tem os mapas, Malfoy? — irritou-se. Os mapas para o Lorde. Ele mesmo não sabia até onde os tais mapas levariam, mas tinha conseguido-nos há uns dias atrás chantageando alguns galeses e enviado-no a Gringotes para ser recolhido junto aos outros requisitos do Lorde. — Pare de falar sobre o que não sabe...

— Sei sim. Eu fui buscá-lo — Rodolphus incomodou-se — e os duendes disseram que a entrada dele nunca foi efetuada. O que me diz?

— Malditos galeses!

Malfoy estava à beira de um ataque de risos. Imaginando os motivos nada favoráveis, Rodolphus se enfureceu:

— Qual é a graça, porra?

— A de que você será castigado?

Rodolphus controlou a raiva como se repreendera por não conseguir fazer.

— Alguma suspeita?

— Todas. Descubra o envolvimento dos seus amigos com a Ordem da Fênix. Ordens superiores. — E sumiu com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Ordem da Fênix. Finalmente os tolos de Dumbledore tinham começado a importuná-los de verdade. Não podia perder aqueles mapas para eles. Não podia. Mataria a todos, mas recuperaria os mapas. Tinha certeza de que conseguiria, pois a vantagem que os Comensais da Morte possuíam era clara; só precisava encontrar os putos galeses e que se danasse se descobrissem que ele tinha sumido.

Andou devagar pelos corredores do prédio da embaixada, atravessou os jardins e o portão da frente para chegar à calçada, e de lá continuou andando como se estivesse somente apreciando a beleza irreversível da natureza, mas mantinha os olhos fechados. Andando às cegas, como um louco. Um louco que sabia exatamente onde estava Lloyd, o galês. Um louco que tinha um sorriso de demente.

Aparatou no The Usk Inn, um belo de um hotel-restaurante bruxo de Gales, lugar perfeito para um galês rico maldito estar almoçando tranqüilamente. Um garçom logo veio atendê-lo, mas ele disse que estava com o senhor da mesa simples no fundo do salão. Dera sorte de encontrar o homem sozinho, desfrutando casualmente da atmosfera agradável do lugar. Era um bom hotel aquele, dos que faziam pessoas como Lloyd pensarem que se almoçassem lá em vez de num restaurante de rua qualquer, seriam avantajados. O homem tinha um lenço branco no bolso do paletó. Pessoas como aquela se atam demais a detalhes.

— Sr. Lloyd! — exclamou ele afastando uma cadeira. — Queira me conceder a honra de me sentar com o senhor!

O homem quase cuspiu a comida. Rodolphus sorria maniacamente.

— Claro, Sr. O'Blankey — disse o homem. Na mesma hora limpou as mãos num guardanapo.

— Bons restaurantes, estes, não?

— Ah... são sim, muito bons.

Rodolphus não conseguia parar de sorrir. Sr. Lloyd era do tipo que não sabia mentir; isso era perfeito. Não tinha nem certeza de que o homem sabia de que seu nome verdadeiro não era O'Blankey.

— Sr. Lloyd, vejo que o senhor é um homem que saber desfrutar dos prazeres da vida... — Observou Lloyd começar a empertigar-se, mostrando saber que não deveria se deixar subestimar. — Muito bem, aliás. O senhor sabe que o homem é um ser_desprezível_ — deu um soco na mesa, arregalando os olhos do outro — em relação à seu verdadeiro objetivo. O homem é movido à_fogo_ , Lloyd, e o fogo simboliza a verdadeira destruição!

Ele tinha começado a debruçar-se na mesa, deliciado com o olhar assustado do galês à sua frente. Simplesmente adorava quando fazia as pessoas agirem assim. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava falando.

— Aonde está querendo chegar...

— Ao objetivo, Sr. Lloyd! O homem é a personificação da destruição, para ela tende a caminhar, e essa destruição vem em forma de desejo, de obsessão. Ele faz coisas que o senhor nem imagina para conseguir o que deseja, coisas para seu próprio benefício e conseqüentemente o prejuízo de seu igual. — Lloyd só acenava com a cabeça. — O que o senhor deseja, Sr. Lloyd? — perguntou ele de um jeito incrivelmente amável.

O homem não soube o que responder. Dificilmente uma pessoa contaria seu desejo mais íntimo a um completo estranho, principalmente se esse estranho não pestanejava em apontar uma varinha para sua cabeça ou cortar os próprios pulsos. Ninguém contava coisas a um louco perigoso. As pessoas deveriam ser normais e lacônicas. Mas Lestrange nunca tinha cortado os pulsos.

— Ah... muitas coisas, Sr. O'Blankey, muitas delas sim. Coisas que o senhor deve saber.

— Sem sombra de dúvida — divertiu-se. E como se divertiu. Lloyd era um daqueles caras que ficava o dia todo num escritório lendo coisas em pilhas e mais pilhas de documentos, só falava com as pessoas por cartas em código e que para quem não o estava vendo parecia um figurão americano. Por algum motivo possuía os mapas para o alguma coisa — Rodolphus não gostava de pensar na coisa desse jeito, mostrando claramente que não sabia do que se tratava —, a posse dos quais dependera de negociações com ele e mais 3 galeses de igual status, em dois dos quais ele mesmo havia dado fim pouco tempo antes, fazendo parecer que tinham sido causas naturais. O que sobrava não importava, pois os dois mais perigosos já tinham sido eliminados, e os homens ainda podiam servir de alguma coisa antes que o caso se encerrasse. — Porque o senhor é humano, e é claro que pensa nessas coisas. Todos pensam. E eu também sou humano, Sr. Lloyd, assim como aqueles para quem trabalho. Somos humanos, sabe, e não gostamos quando acontece alguma coisa que não estava nos planos. Ah, não. E eu também não gosto quando me enganam, Sr. Lloyd..._Detesto_. — Era nesses momentos que conseguia a proeza de manter a voz baixa e calma, como sempre deveria ser. Momentos estranhos. Humanos como aquele cara na sua frente eram realmente bizarros. — Creio que o senhor saiba do que estou falando, não?

— Perfeitamente — o guardanapo estava todo amassado. — Mas não compreendo por que está me falando dessas coisas, senhor.

Rodolphus ficou em silêncio, pondo-se a rodar uma taça nos dedos displicentemente, uma mecha de cabelos castanhos brincando em seus olhos. Parecia não notar o tempo, tão absorto que estava na tri-dimensão transparente da taça. Amaldiçoou a alta classe silenciosa do restaurante.

— Eu te desviava a grana e você me dava os mapas sem nunca mais pôr essas suas mãos sujas neles. — Quando viu, Lloyd já estava do lado de fora do restaurante, sendo segurado pelo colarinho nos fundos de alguma construção isolada que não sabia onde era e também não se lembrava de ter aparatado para lá. — Onde estão os meus mapas, Lloyd?

Lloyd abriu e fechou a boca, mas não respondeu.

— Onde. Estão. Os. Meus. Mapas? — repetiu devagar levantando a voz, perfurando os olhos trêmulos com os seus.

— Mandei guardarem no cofre que o senhor me passou, Sr. O'Blankey... Se não estão lá deve ter ocorrido algum erro...

— Erros não ocorrem em Gringotes. Mas vigaristas? Eles estão por toda parte. Andam pela rua lendo seus jornais, cabelinho engomado... Eles são homens desprezíveis, sabe, Lloyd? E homens desprezíveis_não__ merecem_ viver... — Rodolphus tateou o bolso da capa a procura da varinha.

— Pettigrew! — exclamou Lloyd.

— Quem?

— Peter Pettigrew! — Rodolphus não se lembrava de nenhum Pettigrew. — Estão com ele.

Rodolphus se enfureceu. Não fazia idéia de quem fosse Pettigrew nem de como encontrá-lo ou se era perigoso.

— Meu pagamento não foi suficiente? — disse num sussurro.

Lloyd recuperou a sagacidade por um segundo:

— O dele foi mais, senhor.

— Quer dizer que o senhor presta serviços para a Ordem da Fênix, heim?

O homem reagiu como ele esperava. Sempre reagiam. Só os próprios membros deveriam saber da existência dela, e o Sr. O'Blankey definitivamente não fazia parte.

— A o quê?

— Ahhhh... não pense que eu não sei. Pois eu sei, caro amigo. Dumbledore parece bem generoso, não parece? Sei que parece. E ele gosta de mapas, gosta sim. Esse Pettigrew também gosta? — Rodolphus tirou a varinha do bolso e começou a observar seu contraste contra a luz. Lloyd engoliu em seco.

— Peter Pettigrew é espião da Ordem de Dumbledore. Tem informações muito concretas sobre a ordem das trevas. — Rodolphus levantou uma sobrancelha. — Mas somente Você-Sabe-Quem sabe disso.

— Dumbledore tem um espião e não sabe? Que palhaçada! — E isso tinha um significado. — Mas como um cara como você sabe dessas coisas, heim?

— Pettigrew precisava de um empréstimo. — O homem suava. Rodolphus juntava as informações. — E eu não costumo fornecer grandes quantidades de dinheiro sem saber se vou ter retorno...

Rodolphus não conhecia Peter Pettigrew, mas lamentou profundamente sua burrice.

— Escute aqui, Lloyd, você vai morrer de uma forma ou de outra. — O homem se assustou. — Mas você pode escolher. Quanto mais me contar, menos vai doer. E, acredite, você não vai querer saber o que eu fiz com os seus amiguinhos... A escolha é sua.

Lloyd fez sinal para que Lestrange o soltasse, e então ajeitou os cabelos ralos.

— Eu não sei, foi tudo o que ele me contou! Mas achei que ele não sabia bem de que lado estava, como se...

— Como se estivesse considerando se juntar a Voldemort? — ele se deliciou com o susto que o homem levou e sorriu ainda mais largamente.

— É-é. Ele ia virar um...

— Hm.

— E precisava de ingredientes para poções para que não o reconhecessem.

— E em quem ele ia se transformar? Deixou dados?

— Nã-não sei! Não sei de mais nada, ele não me disse nada! — O homem se desesperava, mas era em vão. Porque Rodolphus tinha olhado dentro de seus olhos durante toda a conversa, e porque no instante seguinte seu corpo estava amontoado no chão, sem vida. Num lugar no meio do nada.

Peter Pettigrew era burro demais para trabalhar para o Lorde das Trevas.

Rodolphus mexeu nas vestes do homem e desaparatou.

**

* * *

**Lembrou-se de que ainda não tinha almoçado quando aparatou no local que dizia no cartão de Lloyd. Estava olhando para a sala dele, ou pelo menos era o que ele calculou que fosse, olhando lá de baixo, tendo como base somente o número. Bem, se estivesse errado, não teria nenhum problema em encontrar a sala certa. Tinha tirado a capa preta, ficando só com sua camisa branca um pouco rabiscada. A sala de Lloyd parecia trouxa, só faltava aquele aparelho que chamavam de computador. Ele agradeceu pelo ar ser frio e por ninguém costumar incomodar seu patrão — precisava de privacidade. 

Não sabia exatamente o que precisava procurar, por isso abriu todas as gavetas e revirou todos os bolos de papéis com letras miúdas que havia dentro. Ia ficar dias se quisesse ler todos aqueles papéis. Maldito Lloyd — devia tê-lo deixado vivo mais um pouco. Precisava de alguma coisa que desse certo...

—_Accio__ registros_! — mais um bolo enorme de papéis voou em sua direção. Grande diferença. Achou melhor recolher todos e procurar alguma coisa em casa com algum método mais fácil. Não interessava se ao fim da tarde a secretária fosse abrir a porta, estranhando a ausência de Lloyd, para deixar mais alguns papéis e descobrisse que todos os outros haviam sumido. Porque ela também nunca mais sairia daquela sala.

Quando chegou em casa, imediatamente mandou Malfoy passar informações ao Lorde. Precisavam saber de que lado Pettigrew estava e, mais exatamente, quem era ele. Quanto aos papéis, não haveria outra forma que não olhar um por um, o que o deixou extremamente irritado. Gostava de praticidade. Despejou o mundo de papéis em cima da mesa de jantar, pronto para começar a vasculhá-los quando viu uma coruja batucando na janela. Desatou a carta de seus pés e leu:

_Roddie__ querido,_

_Como vão as coisas? Espero que esteja dando conta, colocando as coisas nos lugares que elas merecem estar._

_Sua mãe está profundamente indignada que não tenha entrado em contado depois de todo esse tempo. O que pensa que está fazendo, me deixando nessa necessidade? Seu irmão não é assim. Estou cumprindo muito bem a minha parte do plano, e é bom você estar cumprindo a sua. O mais rápido possível._

_Ouvirá de mim em breve, quer continue sendo desnaturado, quer não._

_Artemísia Lestrange, sua querida mãe._

— Merda — disse.

A última coisa em que ele estava pensando era em plano; não queria nem saber o que acontecia com o dinheiro da família de Bellatrix. Aliás, não tinha a mínima lógica a mãe chamar aquilo de plano. Ela só dizia algumas besteiras ao Sr. Black e ficava dando em cima dele, nada de mais, mas Rodolphus não sabia a repercussão que isso vinha tendo ou deixando de ter. Deixou a carta da mãe em algum lugar qualquer, voltando aos seus negócios, que eram muito mais importantes.

Já tinha terminado uma parte, sem sucesso, quando Bellatrix apareceu. Mas ele não queria brigar com ela dessa vez.

— Você sabe quem é Peter Pettigrew? — perguntou a ela inocentemente.

Ela o olhou ligeiramente desconfiada. Estava usando as roupas largas que sempre usava e em seus olhos as olheiras fundas que sempre tinha. No começo ele tinha indagado o porquê, mas agora não pensava mais nisso. Talvez não houvesse um porquê, fosse dela mesmo — se é que uma pessoa poderia ter olheiras como característica física —, ou talvez não houvesse um motivo concreto. Era só um fato. Ela se aproximou da mesa, olhando superficialmente para o que estava escrito nos papéis.

— Sei. Por quê?

— Você o conhece? De agora?

— Ele está trabalhando para o Lorde. Um dos antigos amigos idiotas do meu primo.

Rodolphus se lembrava de que Lloyd dissera que somente o Lorde sabia disso, e essa informação viera do próprio Pettigrew. Entretanto, Bellatrix sabia. Havia três hipóteses: ou Lloyd não tinha cérebro, ou Pettigrew não tinha cérebro, ou — o que ele estava querendo negar — Bellatrix tinha cérebro em excesso. As duas primeiras eram muito mais aceitáveis.

— Tem certeza de que ele está espionando Dumbledore para nós?

— Não. — Ele de alguma forma notou que ela estava sendo civilizada. Devia ser a marca que tinham em comum. — Pettigrew está nesses papéis?

— É. Deixa isso para lànão estou a fim de explicar tudo — ela crispou a boca —, mas você tem idéia de como um dos certinhos de Dumbledore veio para o nosso lado?

— Pettigrew nunca foi muito certo — começou ela numa voz meio rouca. — Não, ele não devia ter sido da Sonserina. Na verdade, era tão estúpido que não devia pertencer a nenhuma das casas, devia ter uma especial para anomalias como ele. — Rodolphus sorriu sinceramente. Isso porque nem conhecia o sujeito. — Era um baixinho que andava com Potter, você deve lembrar...

— Ah... vagamente. — Era alguns anos mais velho que a turma de Potter, não costumava ficar se lembrando.

— E aí parece que o pequeno Pete resolveu se rebelar contra seus amiguinhos!

— Como sabe que o chamavam de Pete? — estranhou. Bellatrix não falava com grifinórios. Ela hesitou.

— Ele era amigo do meu primo. Você sabe, Sirius, aquele traidor do próprio sangue. — Ele assentiu. — Devo tê-lo ouvido falando — disse ela despreocupadamente com um aceno de mão.

— Hm.

— Mas o Lorde não quer saber dessas coisas, ou do que quer que esteja ai nessa papelada. Ele quer_serviço_.

Rodolphus teve vontade de matá-la. Sabia que estavam tendo uma conversa civilizada demais para os padrões.

— Ao contrário de você, eu fiquei o dia inteiro fazendo o meu_serviço_!

— Vejo.

Nessa hora outra coruja começou a batucar a janela e Bellatrix saiu correndo para pegá-la antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Ela sabia que a carta era para ela e não pestanejou em se sentar do lado oposto da mesa para responder. Enquanto isso Rodolphus voltou a se concentrar no que estava fazendo. Não costumava se importar tanto com detalhes, mas dessa vez sabia que alguma coisa estava errada, só não tinha certeza do quê. Todas aquelas folhas pareciam dizer a mesma coisa e nada ao mesmo tempo — ele se repreendeu por ver que tinha pulado uma pilha delas sem realmente ler o que estava escrito. Deviam mudar o tipo de letra. Reparou que havia saldos bancários ali, escritos na letra ininteligível dos duendes, coisa que era muito estranha porque ele tinha certeza de que tinha dito o feitiço com "registros". Talvez os papéis fossem burros. De qualquer forma, Lloyd parecia gostar de ficar desviando ouro, só que ele não tinha como saber para quem.

Ou tinha. Isso despertou uma coisa em sua cabeça. Pettigrew contou coisas a Lloyd porque queria dinheiro. E Rodolphus precisava encontrar Pettigrew porque queria os mapas, que tinham sido obtidos à custa de muito dinheiro. Como um homem que precisava de dinheiro podia gastar uma quantia tão absurda com simples pedaços de pergaminho? Ele sorriu.

Um clique. Bellatrix tinha quebrado a pena. Que tipo de pessoa quebrava penas enquanto escrevia?

— Quem foi o felizardo dessa carta que conseguiu te deixar tão nervosa? — perguntou rindo.

Ela o olhou tão perversamente que ele achou melhor não ter perguntado. Lembrou-se de que há instantes atrás estava brigando com ela.

— Ninguém!

— Eu não sabia que ninguém escrevia cartas... Isso é realmente uma coisa assombrosa! Trate de me dar o nome dessa pessoa, eu preciso conhecê-lo!

— Cale a boca. — Ela quase rasgou o pergaminho amassado e manchado ao amarrá-lo na perna da coruja, e soltou o animal.

— Bah — disse ele se levantando.

— Vai falar com o Lorde?

Claro que não tinha como ela saber disso.

— Vou.

— Eu vou junto.

Eles aparataram juntos na velha casa que estava servindo de esconderijo para o Lorde das Trevas. Desta vez o lugar estava um pouco iluminado; na verdade tinha uma luz alaranjada um pouco etérea, apesar de o sol já ter praticamente desaparecido, que fazia as paredes soarem como se pedissem de volta a vida que um dia ali havia existido, como se nelas estivessem encarcerados os corpos gritantes de agonia dos antigos moradores. A casa estava suja e cheirando mal.

Se tivesse alguém olhando quando eles apareceram, diria que com certeza os dois eram algum tipo de casal erudito de histórias de terror. Talvez não fosse uma palavra muito explicativa, mas era o que viria na cabeça da pessoa. Bellatrix e seus cabelos espessos com Rodolphus e sua camisa branca surpreendentemente manchada. As coisas normalmente não aparentam o que são. Cada pessoa é um verdadeiro mistério.

Os dois seguiram até o final do corredor e pararam em frente à um quadro antigo. Ela enfiou o dedo num olho do homem e a passagem se abriu. Agora o Lorde das Trevas tinha providenciado uma passagem secreta para que ficasse menos vulnerável, e esta passagem dava num lugar que não existia. Um lugar que era todos e um só ao mesmo tempo, cheio de livros, estátuas, pinturas, garrafas de bebida e luzes. Luzes voavam para todo lado, mas só se realmente prestasse-se atenção nelas, porque elas não estavam ali de verdade. Essas coisas não faziam sentido, mas o lugar havia sido totalmente planejado pelo próprio Lorde.

Ele já estava sentado na mesma poltrona que antes estava no andar de cima, o rosto apoiado num punho, pois sabia que eles viriam.

— Os Lestrange — anunciou.

Bellatrix e Rodolphus se ajoelharam.

— Milorde.

Eles olharam para cima, encarando os olhos frios de seu Lorde, não por vontade própria. Aqueles olhos pareciam estar sempre procurando o final do infinito, pareciam não ter origem, porque sempre tinham estado lá. Eram olhos como mãos num quarto de plástico. Ele sorriu com sua boca fina.

— Vejo que devia rever um pouco meus conceitos... — disse sem especificar a quê estava se referindo. — Boas informações, Lestrange. Espero que tenha gostado de se divertir com Lloyd.

— Ele não me era mais útil, milorde — disse Rodolphus, que tinha voltado a encarar a barra das vestes de Voldemort.

— Não era. Mas Pettigrew é, e é isso que você quer saber.

— Ele trabalha para nós?

Voldemort pediu para que ele olhasse para cima.

— Seria mais estúpido do que já é se não trabalhasse depois de ter uma conversa comigo. Mas está fornecendo algumas informações para a Ordem de Dumbledore, dizendo que escutou de bêbados em botecos. Bêbados em botecos! — ele deu uma gargalhada e os Lestrange se entreolharam. — Experimentem pensar nisso de novo — ameaçou ele. — Lord Voldemort dificilmente age como não quer... Mas vocês nunca verão Pettigrew aqui.

— Milorde, Lloyd deu a ele os...

— Sim. E ele os deu a Dumbledore. Não antes que eu fizesse cópias, é claro. Não, disso você não pode saber ainda, Rodolphus.

Ele tentou fechar a mente._Ainda_.

— Qual é a aparência dele? — perguntou.

Bellatrix olhou ansiosa para o Lorde, mas, visto a expressão pensativa em seu rosto, a resposta devia ter vindo somente à mente do marido. Mas ela suspeitava de algumas coisas.

— Bella, parece que deseja falar em particular comigo... — disse Voldemort.

— Sim.

Rodolphus franziu o cenho. Bella.

**

* * *

**Vivendo o presente, as pessoas, tendo sua visão bidimensional, sempre acham que as coisas são sempre as mesmas. Estas são sólidas e planas, parecem estar num beco sem saída, sem ter para onde seguir, fadadas a terem sua continuidade enfadonha eternamente. As coisas precisam de tempo, e pessoas e tempo não costumam combinar. O homem vivendo em sua pressa do século XX não gosta de esperar pelo tempo. Então às vezes as coisas mudam e as pessoas acham estranho. 

Cinco meses depois daquele dia, as coisas definitivamente tinham mudado para os Lestrange. Relatividade. Com alguns elas não são muito generosas, gostam de mostrar seus dentes brancos, afundam na forma de dinheiro, mas para outros elas brilham. Como uma planta nova no canto da sala, pela qual se é capaz de passar várias vezes sem notar, e de repente ela se faz tão visível que parece inconcebível pensar que ela não estava ali antes; e essa coisinha notável vai aos poucos começando a se tornar valorosa, tão aos poucos que quando já está grande ninguém se lembra de quando era pequena.

Ao deixar a "casa" de seu Lorde, Rodolphus se perguntou por que ele tinha contado tudo aquilo a eles de repente, se esconde quase tudo de seus Comensais para que eles não possam ter o que confessar se forem pegos. Malfoy sabia de algumas coisas, mas ele era o braço direito do Lorde e tinha influência demais para que não o humilhassem diante de um júri. Mas por que eles? Certamente não por fornecerem informações, visto que Voldemort sabia mais do que tinha revelado. Ele não conseguia chegar a nenhuma conclusão, nem tentando adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça de Bellatrix, que ficava como se soubesse de tudo. Ela tinha tido uma conversa em particular com o Lorde das Trevas e isso o estava fazendo se roer de curiosidade.

Bellatrix tinha recebido mais duas cartas naqueles meses — que ele tinha visto —, e mal tinha lido a segunda antes de queimá-la. Ela continuava desaparecendo às vezes, e ele sabia que não era para se encontrar com Comensais, simplesmente porque não havia nenhum encontro naqueles dias. Além disso, havia o jeito peculiar como ela se comportava e, parando para pensar, uma infinidade de detalhes aparentemente irrelevantes que juntos formavam uma pirâmide de fatos e características, um quebra-cabeça que tinha uma parte faltando — a base. Ali, observando aéreo seus colegas lidarem com a vítima, ele se descobriu querendo juntar as peças dos mistérios de Bellatrix.

As coisas realmente tinham mudado.

Peter Pettigrew era um traidor, realmente passando informações caras para a Ordem da Fênix. Ele sabia disso, porque não havia outra forma de os aurores terem interceptado um ataque a um instituto de especialização bruxa_15__ minutos antes_ do horário marcado. A lógica dizia que podia ter sido sorte ou outra fonte de informações, mas para Rodolphus não havia dúvidas, e o Lorde concordara com sua proposta.

Porque agora ele podia fazer propostas, tanto quanto não precisava mais de Malfoy para saber das coisas. Inclusive, não era Malfoy que estava treinando um sotaque do interior para se fazer passar por Benjy Fenwick na Ordem da Fênix.

Bellatrix tinha reagido estranhamente à captura de Fenwick; não quis tentar matá-lo, se contentando somente com olhar e rir da agonia do homem. Talvez ela estivesse num mau dia ou arquitetando seu mais novo plano sobre "como virar a rainha das trevas". Ele observava Avery, o idiota, perturbar a vítima. Não, isso também não fazia o menor sentido, porque quanto mais cruel Bellatrix fosse, mais rainha das trevas ela seria. Avery tentava fazer o homem dar informações, o que era inútil por dois motivos. O primeiro era que Avery era um estúpido que simplesmente não sabia persuadir uma pessoa sem começar a gritar. E o segundo era que Fenwick sabia que eles não iam matá-lo se não dissesse nada, já que iam precisar dele.

— E o para quê serve um cara gordo e feio como você, heim? — Avery riu diabolicamente. — Ah, já sei! Eles pretendem nos matar esmagados!

Depois que não precisassem mais de Fenwick, podiam matá-lo lentamente, e Avery podia muito bem acompanhá-lo, os pedacinhos de seus corpos fritando como batatas. Mas isso infelizmente não seria tão logo. Rodolphus precisava descobrir quem estava do lado de quem, mas isso ele podia fazer em um dia depois de estar transformado, e ele não ia perder a chance de espionar as reuniões do inimigo só por causa disso.

Ele deleitou-se quando Fenwick mordeu a mão de Avery e este saiu gritando. Já havia um tempo que Benjy Fenwick vinha sendo seguido pelos Comensais da Morte. Seguiam-no a cada passo que dava, desde a lanchonete até o Ministério da Magia, quando estava sozinho em casa ou dormindo. A cada dia e cada lugar era um deles que fazia o serviço, usando capas da invisibilidade e os mais avançados feitiços de ocultamento; era impossível que a vítima soubesse de sua presença. Mas não queriam seqüestrá-lo ainda. Antes precisavam saber de cada detalhe de sua vida, cada hábito, contato, jeito de falar, e até o modo que guardava suas coisas. Precisavam ouvir suas conversas, saber o que ele diria a determinado aviso. E isso não era fácil — era tecnicamente impossível. Mas, mesmo com os novos Comensais recrutados trabalhando nisso também, Voldemort em pessoa foi o de mais valia, visto que era uma das poucas pessoas que dominava a legilimencia. Graças a esse poder Rodolphus agora sabia quem fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix, sabia que não podia comer carne na frente de ninguém e que devia usar um sobretudo marrom para ir ao trabalho todos os dias, entre tantas outras coisas.

Agora a vítima estava devidamente seqüestrada e dominada. Jugson tomara a dianteira agora que Avery tinha saído correndo.

— Deixe ele em paz — gritou para o Comensal que torturava a vítima. — Vamos precisar dele inteiro!

Jugson obedeceu contrariado o superior e deixou a sala, parando para falar com quem estava na porta. Precisariam dele inteiro — controlado, claro. Severus Snape chegou num vento com sua Poção Polissuco.

— Eu fiz um estoque bem grande e já estou preparando mais — disse ele para Rodolphus fria e diretamente. — Alterei um pouco a fórmula; cada dose deve durar umas duas horas.

— Escuta, Snape, será que não dá para você arranjar um pouco de Veritaserum para usarmos com nosso amigo? — disse Rodolphus pegando o fraco oferecido e torcendo o nariz ao cheirá-lo.

Snape deu as costas.

— Só porque você manda em inúteis como aquele — indicou Avery sacudindo a mão sangrando — não ache que manda em mim também, Lestrange. — E sumiu.

Rodolphus praguejou contra os sujeitos com quem tinham de trabalhar, sacudiu o frasco em suas mãos e se aproximou da vítima. Apesar de tudo, não gostava de ter que tomar aquela poção. Elas o lembravam da velha. Vinha mandando dinheiro para a mãe a cada mês, dinheiro que ele sabia estar indo parar nos cofres de lojas famosas, e ela tinha parado de perturbar um pouco, mas não demoraria até que se lembrasse do que tinha no cofre dos Black. Seria bom se ela tivesse morrido quando ele nasceu em vez de permitir que ele e o irmão quando muito pequenos vissem os efeitos das poções ilegais que ela dava para o marido doente. Pena que funcionavam. Seria bom se ele tivesse morrido mais cedo também.

Guardou o frasco no bolso. Havia uma coisa que ainda não sabiam para poderem colocar o plano em prática: a localização da sede da Ordem da Fênix. Não puderam descobrir; parecia que Fenwick também não sabia. Isso tinha deixado o Lorde furioso. Então, ao crepúsculo daquele mesmo dia, houve um evento que Rodolphus não sabia o que nem por que teria dado para assistir. A informação fora tirada do único deles que tinha posição para ser o melhor e o único que mostrava sinais de estar do outro lado. Lord Voldemort se divertiu com Peter Pettigrew naquele começo de noite.

Os olhos de Rodolphus brilhavam quando voltou ao cativeiro horas mais tarde e encarou os sem graça da vítima. Ele sabia. Fora uma atitude um tanto ignorante; Pettigrew não devia saber da localização de sua sede se ela estava protegida por um Fidelius. Mas não estava, e ele sabia, o que significava que todos os outros membros também sabiam. Deviam parar de subestimar os aurores tolos. Com a rapidez com que obtivera a informação do Lorde, devia supor que Pettigrew não podia enquadrar-se nos padrões adequados de um auror, mas o mesmo não ocorria com Fenwick.

Era como se o desprezível soubesse no que ele estava pensando ao dar aquele sorrisinho débil de escárnio. Bristol. Podia ser qualquer lugar do país. E o maldito sabia onde era esse tempo todo e conseguiu esconder. Sentia raiva.

Pousou os olhos no rosto tenso da vítima. Era óbvio que Fenwick não podia falar o que Avery e Jugson queriam que falasse.

—_Finite__ Incantatem_! — Agora sim.

— Me tire daqui, seu nojento! — vociferou ele com falhas na voz, tentando desamarrar as mãos de trás da cadeira.

— Não antes de fazer o que tenho que fazer — disse Rodolphus, sentindo uma súbita urgência de quebrar alguma coisa. — E você vai me ajudar.

O homem não respondeu.

—_Imperio_!

Os olhos da vítima perderam a expressão. Como adorava o que fazia. Esfregou os braços por causa do frio e se agachou para soltar as cordas. Do outro lado da sala, encostada à armação da porta, estava Bellatrix. Tinha se esquecido de que ela não tinha voltado para casa. Não estava olhando para ele, e sim para suas mãos, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Daria cem galeões para saber no que ela estava pensando.

— Vocês vão_andando_?

Ele parou desconcertado. Estava indo para a casa de Fenwick tomar a vida dele, não sabia por quanto tempo, mal tinha pegado suas próprias coisas e... Bem. Era estranho. Ela podia ter perguntado qualquer outra coisa que ele não teria hesitado em jogar uma resposta irônica.

— Você não sabe aonde eu estou indo.

— Encher a cara num bar é que não é.

— Merda, cale essa boca... — murmurou ele.

Bellatrix alargou o sorriso ainda mais, para então começar a rir descaradamente, fazendo-o se esquecer totalmente de que pouco tempo antes ele tinha achado-na bonita e ter vontade arrastar a cara dela na lama que estava lá fora. Belo espetáculo.

Puxou um pedaço de pergaminho que tinha num bolso e leu o endereço onde teria que aparatar. Só tinha estado lá uma vez enquanto vigiava a vítima de longe. Quando apareceu na rua movimentada de Londres sentiu o vento frio cortar sua pele. Era um prédio grande e moderno, cheio de trouxas, mas nem que fosse o castelo real ele se sentiria confortável ali. Avistou a vítima parada e ordenou que fosse até sua casa. Eles chegaram facilmente ao apartamento sem ninguém notar nada de errado, até porque não havia nada para ser notado. Trouxas. O velho estava babando na cadeira, e depois queriam que os considerassem iguais.

A primeira coisa que fez quando entrou no apartamento foi trancar a vítima na despensa. Tinha que se lembrar de fazer o cara comer depois. Era um apartamento bem organizado para uma pessoa que morava sozinha, e isso facilitava. Havia uma gaveta para cada coisa, desde livros até clipes e canetas; tudo de uma forma irritantemente organizada, quase como se houvesse linhas delimitando o lugar de cada objeto. Rodolphus achou que aquilo estava pedindo que ele virasse algumas daquelas tralhas no chão, e foi isso o que fez. Destruição. Pena que não podia queimar o lugar. Tinha que haver uma gaveta com coisas interessantes então, e ainda tinha várias para revirar.

Depois da terceira gaveta jogada no chão que ele reparou numa coisa aparentemente fora de lugar. Uma foto. Sem porta-retrato nem nada, como se tivesse apenas sido deixada ali. Se sentou no sofá enquanto estudava a fotografia. Bingo. Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha, dando olá para seus futuros companheiros de Ordem.

Como pareciam felizes naquele dia! E agora Marlene McKinnon estava morta, maculada até o último fio de cabelo. Sentiu algo no peito ao imaginar as carinhas lindas dos amigos dela quando viram o corpo, e não era pesar, sem sombra de dúvidas. Achou melhor levar aquela foto para os outros. Lançou um feitiço de tranca na porta e pôs a casa de pernas para o ar em um segundo, papéis voando por todos os lados. Mais papéis. Coisas do treinamento de aurores, Ministério, mais aurores... Odiava aqueles montes de papéis sem nexo juntos — lutava contra a vontade de jogar todos janela abaixo e vê-los serem esmagados pelos carros. E realmente havia todo tipo de dado ali, até nota fiscal de supermercado.

— Ei, seu idiota — disse para o homem inconsciente na despensa. — O que acha de eu jogar as suas coisas pela janela e você ter que pular lá embaixo para buscar, heim? — Deu uma risada alta. — Mas eu não faria isso, ia dar um trabalho bem grande depois — disse como se estivesse fazendo sua boa ação do dia. Daria um trabalho realmente grande. Foi melhor procurar o item que lhe tinha sido descrito e que lhe seria tão útil, a penseira de Fenwick.

**

* * *

**Comparar as reuniões da Ordem da Fênix com as dos Comensais da Morte só tinha um adjetivo: hilário. Dumbledore era patético. Como podia confiar uma tarefa tão importante a jovens que mal tinham deixado as fraldas? Sabia muito bem que tipo de pessoas eles faziam; eram irresponsáveis como Avery, se achavam os donos do mundo, mas aqueles riam como bobos, desperdiçavam a preciosa alegria humana, tão escassa em sua abundância. Alguns ali ainda tinham que aprender a levar as coisas a sério, nunca deviam ter sentido que suas vidas realmente podiam acabar no próximo minuto se não fizessem alguma coisa. 

Lembrava-se vagamente de James Potter e Sirius Black da escola, dois garotos que viviam querendo se aparecer e eram populares entre todas as casas de Hogwarts tirando a Sonserina. Estavam ambos làfingindo que eram gente grande e tentando resolver os problemas da Ordem do mesmo jeito que resolviam como escapar de detenções. Ambos os lados tinham seu ponto crítico.

Tinha sido relativamente fácil agir como outra pessoa, ainda mais porque Fenwick era um cara que mais ouvia do que falava. De certa forma. Porque era grande a vontade de rir das suposições absurdas que eles faziam sobre os planos do Lorde das Trevas, tão próximas da realidade que soavam absurdas. Tão próximas, e o traidor do Pettigrew nem dizia tanta coisa assim para eles. Se dissesse, teria que confessar que estava de algum modo tendo acesso aos planos de Voldemort, e isso ele não podia fazer. Pettigrew — Rabicho, como o chamavam — acabava sendo inútil em qualquer tipo de plano. Tratou de gravar bem as feições do traidor. Interceptaria-o depois; ele não fornecia grandes informações, mas a quantidade de coisas que ouvia naquelas reuniões e não transmitia ao Lorde era enorme. De uma forma ou de outra, um grande traidor. E traidores precisavam ser postos na linha. Não seria tão difícil.

Em mais alguns dias Rodolphus constatou que as coisas que eles sabiam eram perigosas. Podiam passar a tarde jogando xadrez sentados num café se quisessem e Rodolphus não tinha idéia de como eles tinham começado a descobrir tudo aquilo. Tinham espiões, traidores, se baseavam um pouco em suposições, mas nada disso explicava como sabiam de certas coisas que somente poucos dos próprios Comensais sabiam. Havia alguém de fora nisso tudo; o problema era que não tinha como essa pessoa existir. Então ele entendeu por que Dumbledore ainda não tinha morrido. Não haveria como.

— Vai fazer o quê hoje, Benjy? — perguntou Black uma semana depois, quando já estavam todos saindo da casa em Bristol que usavam como sede. Estavam combinando de ir a um bar. Uma ocasião um tanto peculiar, pareceu uma chance boa demais para ser desperdiçada.

— Nada.

— Não está mais — disse Potter. — Vamos.

Como se ele fosse contestar. Pegou suas coisas e saiu com os dois, Lupin, Pettigrew e Doge para o escuro vazio da noite. Nunca tinha estado em Bristol antes daqueles dias. Até que era uma cidade agradável. Talvez não fosse a cidade, talvez não fosse o vento que agitava seus cabelos, e sim a idéia fantástica de estar indo para um bar fazer uma coisa de um jeito que desprezava, com pessoas que considerava com escárnio, exercer mais ainda a tão estimada arte de enganar. Tão fantástico que supria o vazio que vinha sentindo nos últimos dias. Mas sobre isso não admitiria nunca.

Entraram num estabelecimento de baixa categoria, daquele tipo que tenta imitar os da classe alta e consegue ficar pior. Uma luz amerelo-mostarda sem ponto de origem deixava-os com uma aparência doentia e o ar pesava como pó-de-sono. Era em lugares como aquele que surgiam os motivos. Motivos. Para diversos tipos de coisa — destruição de lares, mortes, depressão. Surgiam atrás de copos de cerveja, dentro de garrafas vazias, em baixo das mesas e sentados nas cadeiras. E nunca eram motivos bons, criados pelo lado mau e verdadeiro de um infeliz quando permite sua não-consciência mandar de vez em quando, motivos que se fazem incandescer sob os dedos em brasa da madrugada ébria.

Eles não precisavam de motivos — já os eram por si sós. Não mediam a culpa contida em cada gota de cerveja, não pensavam, obviamente, no que estava além, viviam do presente e do real, baseavam-se no futuro construído com tijolos de vidro. Eram irreais. Seres filhos do fracasso.

— Porque eles já estragaram coisas demais.

Sirius Black. Rodolphus se incomodava ao olhar para ele. Mas ele estava errado, ainda havia muito para ser estragado. Muito. O belo e o perfeito. O certo e o errado. Aquele na inexistência que espalhava seu cheiro disfarçado chamando-se de amor. Sirius Black conhecia o lado obscuro o suficiente para saber que sempre haveriam coisas a serem destruídas. Lembrou-se das fotografias na casa do pai de Bellatrix. As fotos das crianças inocentes criadas para o horror, escondidas por seus trajes elegantes nos ideais sem forma. Disso ele sabia. Nunca haviam lhe contado, mas ele sabia.

— Mas essa eu não vou deixar.

— E o que você pode fazer? — disse Rodolphus, o único que mantinha uma linha de pensamento segura ali.

— Benjy tem razão, Sirius, você não tem todo o controle sobre isso — Potter adicionou em tom de quem não agüenta mais a mesma discussão. Rodolphus não tinha idéia de sobre o que eles estavam falando.

— Eu não preciso disso. Eu tenho tudo o que me seria errado desejar.

Rodolphus somente tomou mais um gole e tentou entender. Conhecia muitas coisas erradas, tinha-nas impregnadas em sua pele, via como elas continuavam lá quando ele tomava banho, reconhecia-nas de longe, fora de vista, vindo despreocupadas, ocultas. Estava tão acostumado com elas que às vezes se esquecia de que elas eram erradas. Errado era o conceito de erro. E depois dos últimos dias, não hesitava em afirmar que Sirius Black não podia desejar nenhuma delas. Não sabia do que ele estava falando, mas um dia viria a descobrir, e nesse dia ele não teria certeza de que desejava ter descoberto.

**

* * *

**Estava cansado daquele mundo. Mal passara duas semanas em sua vida provisória e já a detestava. Todos os dias ele relatava a seu Lorde o que ficava sabendo e como ia o andamento do plano. Bom. Agora ele tinha o melhor posto que poderia querer; não precisava de intermediários ou excessivas formalidades. Seria imperativo prosseguir, mas havia uma questão. O traidor. Rodolphus não o suportava. Voldemort pretendia continuar com o disfarce, sem Pettigrew saber de nada, para continuar com a fonte de informações, mas Rodolphus simplesmente não suportava. 

A aura boa das pessoas deixava o lugar mais claro, não permitia alguns tipos de atitude. Uma pessoa normal devia se sentir bem com isso, o excesso de luz. Uma pessoa normal devia se sentir importante, com força de vontade._Normal_. Mas, obviamente, ele não era uma pessoa normal. Ainda tinha a cicatriz no polegar. Pessoas normais não mantinham cativos na despensa ou fingiam para pedintes na rua que cultuavam o demônio. Pessoas más. Aquelas tinham uma felicidade sarcástica que as fazia tão próximas do catastrófico quanto suas mentiras.

Estava colocando o pote de poção que tinha acabado de receber em frascos quando ouviu um estalido vindo da lareira. De novo. Tinha acabado de falar com o Lorde, o que ele poderia estar querendo? Mas não era ele. Bellatrix tinha aparecido de corpo inteiro na sala e parecia furiosa. Ele tinha se esquecido de como as olheiras marcavam-lhe o rosto.

— O que foi? — indagou.

— O que foi — ela repetiu dura, passando os olhos na mobília.

— Pare de me enrolar e fale de uma vez! — bufou soprando os cabelos que lhe caíam no olho e pondo as mãos na cintura.

Ela não respondeu, só sorriu amarelo e levantou um envelope pardo entre os dedos. Na mesma hora ele desfez a expressão e suspirou; sabia de onde vinha aquilo e do que se tratava.

— Olha, eu não preciso de dinheiro, e você sabe muito bem disso...

— Meu pai morreu ontem à noite — sibilou ela como se não tivesse ouvido a resposta. Parecia uma cobra espreitando a presa. — E foi culpa sua.

— O quê? Eu não vejo o seu pai há séculos!

— Não — afirmou ela e jogou o envelope numa mesa, depois andou até a janela para observar o movimento lá em baixo.

Rodolphus pegou o envelope, já adivinhando o que haveria dentro dele, e leu a carta. Ótimo. Pessoas mortas não o faziam sentir repulsa como a muita gente — muito pelo contrário, ele às vezes invejava certos mortos que tinham deixado suas vidas medíocres para procurarem uma melhor, algumas pessoas que tinham chegado ao auge da coragem. Mortos. Ele matava na calada da noite, matava com feitiços, matava lentamente suas vítimas nojentas, matava e não tinha remorso. Mas nunca tinha matado ninguém com veneno.

Mortos. Bellatrix estava apoiada perigosamente na janela do décimo andar. O fim de dia tinha cor de cimento e uma leve brisa ameaçava trazer chuva. Os carros corriam lá em baixo. Belo dia para morrer, Bellatrix. Se pegou pensando em como seria a sensação de empurrar as costas dela e vê-la rodando no ar tão rápido que não teria tempo de gritar, e depois o barulho surdo de seus ossos se quebrando quando ela caísse esmagada no asfalto. Os carros tentariam desviar do corpo, mas alguns não conseguiriam e passariam por cima. Que trágico. Nunca tinha feito isso, nem quando era mais novo e matava passarinhos com o irmão.

Havia essas vezes em que as pessoas se sentiam tentadas a fazer algo ruim só porque é proibido. O lado abominável do ser humano. Proibido? Ele não ligava mesmo. Então por quê?

— Por que não me matou antes? — sussurrou ela como se reclamasse do tempo. — Teria sido muito mais rápido e proveitoso para você.

Ele expirou forte.

— Eu tenho que ter um motivo para não fazer alguma coisa?

Ela se virou apoiando dessa vez as mãos no parapeito, os cantos da boca levemente marcados. Lá fora pareceu que o sol tinha se posto de repente.

— Não, mas parece que_ela_ te dê não?

Ela. Ela ainda. Ela não era importante. Ele se estressou:

— Porra, Bellatrix, eu não ligo a mínima para o que a minha mãe acha que eu tenho que fazer! Ela só quer saber de dinheiro, e eu arranjei para dar a ela, caso você não tenha lido mais cartas dos outros. Ela está mentindo ali, eu não fiz nada dessa vez!

Ela ignorou e voltou a observar a rua cheira de trouxas. Trouxas nojentos e insuportáveis, Bellatrix angustiante e insuportável. Por mais que algumas mães fossem horríveis e mentirosas, todo mundo acaba gostando delas de um jeito ou de outro. Isso é involuntário. Até ele chegava a gostar da mãe, mesmo ela sendo tão cruel durante sua infância. Mas agora ele queria matá-la por ter mentido. Queria mandá-la para um raio de lugar onde ela ficasse banhada em ouro, para a velha nunca mais sair de lá. Seu pai tinha morrido e ele não se importava. Sua mãe podia morrer e ele não se importaria.

— Você se importa? — ele perguntou, e então sentiu que tinha perguntado uma coisa íntima demais. Eles eram_casados_, que pensamento mais estranho!

— Ele estava morrendo aos poucos de uma doença incurável. Sua mãe só fez fazê-lo beber uma dose de poção vinte vezes maior. Foi encontrado hoje de manhã e tiveram que usar feitiços de identificação para reconhecer o corpo.

Sua mãe. Ela tinha perdido a fé.

— Eles tinham se casado no papel em segredo no dia anterior — Bellatrix continuou.

— Quê? — ele deu risada. Sua mãe era realmente insaciável. Gargalhou até chorar.

Antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Bellatrix o estava segurando pelo colarinho. Havia facas em seus olhos.

— Você podia ter me matado antes, seu idiota!

Morrer em prol do outro? Ela mentia. Mentia tão deslavadamente que não havia como acreditar. A mentira é uma fuga da verdade, uma saída temporária para os problemas, mas ninguém mente sem um bom motivo.

Chore. Por favor.

Queria uma prova de que não conhecia aquela mulher. Conhecia o pai dela de umas poucas vezes que tinha ido à casa dele com a mãe, que agora supunha ser uma casa onde ninguém morava, para tratar de acordos e negociações. Não era possível conhecer uma pessoa a fundo só com isso. Os bons motivos de Bellatrix estavam fora de sua compreensão; o que ela tinha era uma parte que não havia dentro dele. Nunca poderia compreender e nunca tinha se queixado disso.

— Podia, mas não matei. Agora me solte.

Odiava aquela situação, e para ela só havia uma causa. Empurrou-a antes que ela soltasse e se dirigiu para a despensa.

— O que diabos você está fazendo?

— Acabando com essa palhaçada!

Arrastou o preso para fora do cômodo. Ele agora estava bem mais magro e feio. Repugnava-a. Empurrou Fenwick para Bellatrix, pôs uma capa e disse:

— Leve esse cara para o cativeiro, eu tenho que fazer uma coisa.

— O Lorde vai matar você — concluiu ela satisfeita.

— Talvez ele tenha razão.

Por algum motivo agora tudo parecia diferente. Ele não ia mais continuar com aquilo — tinha que dar um jeito no maldito traidor. Olhou no relógio. Sexta-feira treze. Um ótimo dia para mudar de idéia. Agora que conhecia Pettigrew pessoalmente seria muito fácil encontrá-lo, tão diabolicamente fácil. Antes de desaparecer, Bellatrix pareceu entender o que ele ia fazer. Aparatou onde sentiu uma maior concentração de Comensais da Morte, e acertou. Sexta-feira treze era o dia perfeito para dar o inferno às vidas. E, como imaginou, lá estava ele.

Estavam rindo. Rindo como tolos. Rindo como os outros. Não puderam distingui-lo debaixo da capa, preocupados demais que estavam com seu prazer. E quando dispararam para a diversão, ninguém viu que dois deles ficaram para trás. Pelo que dependesse de Rodolphus, Pettigrew estava enrascado.

Esperou todos se distanciarem e o lugar ficar em silêncio para soltar a boca dele. Estranho. Na reunião da Ordem da Fênix ele jurava que Pettigrew era mais baixo... podia ter pego o homem errado. Só havia um jeito de saber. Puxou para trás o capuz do homem.

O homem podia muito bem ter fugido, tal o espanto que arrebatou Rodolphus quando viu de quem se tratava. Teria apostado tudo o que tinha, e teria perdido, porque de forma alguma Sirius Black poderia ser um Comensal da Morte.

— Você! — agarrou-o de volta.

Black tentou desvencilhar-se, mas nem de longe conseguiu. Extremamente confuso, Rodolphus achou ainda mais estranho que um homem daqueles fosse tão fraco e que só tentasse fugir sem reagir.

—_Petrificus__ Totallus_!

Black ficou petrificado a não ser pelos olhos aflitos nada característicos. Muito estranho. Estranho até demais. Rodolphus desfez o feitiço, mas ainda deixou o oponente preso ao chão pelos pés. O Sr. Cabelos-Negros.

— Você não aparenta ser Peter Pettigrew. Mas tenho certeza de que não é Sirius Black tampouco. Quem é você, traidor? — gracejou muito mais confiante, uma parte desconhecida de seu cérebro começando a juntar as peças.

— Eu sou Black! — guinchou ele.

— Ah, cale a boca... o cadáver da minha avó é mais Comensal que Sirius Black!

— Você não entende! Eu sou... — hesitou quando Rodolphus lhe apontou a varinha. — Não faça isso, não faça isso comigo!

— Você é patético — disse entediado. — Tenho uma ótima idéia. Fique ai pensando na sua desgraça que eu volto daqui a uma hora.

E fez assim como disse, uma hora depois encontrando o homem tão apavorado quanto quando tinha-no deixado. Mas agora encontrou o que queria, e estava absolutamente mais satisfeito. Pettigrew arregalou os olhos. É, cada um tinha a sua vez, e agora era a vez de Rodolphus brincar de se disfarçar. Benjy Fenwick surgiu no portal.

Nas reuniões da Ordem da Fênix, Pettigrew agia como um completo idiota, fazia-se de perdido, lançava informações à deriva fingindo tê-las descoberto por acaso e sem saber o que podiam significar. Era inconcebível que ele usasse o manto dos Comensais, degradante pensar na possibilidade de ele possuir a Marca Negra. Se não fosse por Pettigrew ele não teria que estar se passando pelo mocinho que não era, não teria que ter tido aquela conversa desagradável com Bellatrix, poderia ter realizado feitos maiores. E a causa de tudo isso estava ali apavorada, pronta para ser eliminada. Como ele desejava matá-lo.

— Olá Pettigrew. Vejo que agora estamos devidamente apresentados.

Por um certo lado, Pettigrew era perfeito. O jeito como ele reagia à sua fala em tom irônico era exatamente como Rodolphus gostava que fizessem. Notou que o manto do traidor estava comprido.

— Está apaixonado pelo Black? — riu, se sentando no chão com os joelhos flexionados, encostado na parede, de frente para o corpo desengonçado que se mexia como uma minhoca. Estavam na casa onde ele tinha se tornado Comensal meses atrás, ainda intacta e desconhecida. Era ideal. Nenhum dos cômodos tinha iluminação, exceto por uma lareira que ele se lembrou de acender. As paredes daquele quarto em especial estavam nuas como se nunca tivessem sido pintadas, o mesmo para o chão. Não parecia que pessoas tivessem morado ali um dia.

— C-Como? — gaguejou Pettigrew perceptivelmente chocado. Rodolphus riu esporadicamente, deliciado com a expressão do outro.

— Ora, para querer ficar o maior tempo possível no corpo dele... Ou é porque você é tão covarde que não tem coragem nem de mostrar a própria cara?

— Que moral você tem para me dizer isso, Lestrange, se você mesmo está usando o corpo de outro cara agora?

E não é que o miserável gostava de brincar com fogo? Rodolphus deu um risinho com o rosto apoiado numa das mãos, desejando internamente que não tivesse tomado a poção de novo para fazer cena.

— Ah, não me compare a um verme do seu nível. Primeiro, não estou fazendo isso sem a ciência da pessoa — apreciou a surpresa no rosto do traidor. — Segundo, estou seguindo ordens do_meu_ mestre. E terceiro, eu fui muito bem sucedido no que fiz, ao contrário de você.

— Você é um assassino! Você matou Benjy!

— Obrigado. E você é um traidor... O que será que o Lorde fará quando descobrir que você finge que está trabalhando para ele, quando na verdade esconde toneladas de informações sobre o inimigo? Sabe, ele...

— Eu não...

—... costuma ser muito generoso com quem o ajuda...

—... sabia de nada!

— Mas se arrependerá quem se opor a ele. Ah, cale essa boca! — Num segundo Rodolphus estava sentado, no outro estava segurando Pettigrew pelo colarinho com toda a força, fazendo-o sufocar. — Vermes não sabem do que o Lorde realmente é capaz, sabem? Sabem?

— N-n-não! A...Ah... P-por favor, não! — esgüelou-se.

— Pois então está na hora de descobrir — sibilou uma voz fria como gelo vinda de algum canto no fundo do quarto.

Lord Voldemort espreitou das sombras em sua capa preta de gola alta, os detalhes em prata de sua vestimenta bem visíveis sob a luz do fogo. Era impossível que ele estivesse ali o tempo todo sem ser visto — talvez ele simplesmente não estivesse. Nagini também aparecera repentinamente e agora serpenteava pelo braço dele, alojando-se ao redor de seus ombros. A visão formal lembrou Rodolphus dos heróis dos contos que sua mãe lhe contava, e ele por sua vez contava para o irmão quando eram pequenos. Heróis com verdadeiros propósitos, prevenidos e certos de que venceriam a todo custo. Desde sempre, Lord Voldemort fora seu ideal.

— Milorde! — Rodolphus se ajoelhou; Pettigrew tentou fazê-lo, mas não conseguiu.

— Sua vez chegaràLestrange — disse Voldemort sem se importar. — Agora... Rabicho. É verdade o que Lestrange me contou hoje?

— Mi-milorde, eu não sei do que está...

— Sabe — disse Voldemort olhando no fundo dos olhos dele com uma expressão neutra. — Você sabe dos planos de Dumbledore, sabe dados pessoais sobre cada um dos membros da Ordem da Fênix, sabe onde estão os meus mapas que você tirou de mim, sabe como posso conseguir a vida eterna... Ou eu estou mentindo, Rabicho?

— Eu...

— _Crucio_!

Pettigrew começou a urrar e se contorcer de dor. Rodolphus fez um esforço enorme para não rir quando ele caiu gritando de costas por causa do feitiço que o prendia ao chão. Devia ter quebrado a bacia. Era tão mais maravilhoso ver os vermes sofrerem com a Cruciatus. Tão maravilhoso ver o brilho ardente que adquiriam seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Morra.

Então Rodolphus reparou que tinha voltado a seu corpo usual. Seu cabelo castanho-avermelhado caía-lhe sobre os olhos porque estava com a cabeça abaixada, encarando a podridão, enquanto sua adrenalina aumentava à medida que queria ele mesmo torturar e matar Pettigrew. Queria fazer uma coisa que não fazia há muito tempo, uma coisa que não estava ao seu alcance agora de forma alguma.

— Estou mentindo? — repetiu o Lorde das Trevas numa voz controlada mil vezes mis assustadora que se ele tivesse gritado.

— Não, não! — Pettigrew gritou, para depois receber mais uma sessão de dores inimagináveis pelo corpo, seus berros se perdendo por um raio de quilômetros.

Inútil. Não adiantava a mínima ele confessar ou não, pois o Lorde já sabia a resposta desde o momento em que entrara no cômodo, só estava se divertindo um pouco. Por mais alguns minutos que vinham aos poucos se tornando comuns, Rodolphus assistiu de seu lugar Pettigrew berrar sacudindo o corpo e apertando a cabeça como se fosse arrancá-la fora. Parecia que nunca terminaria, mas Voldemort se cansou e levantou a varinha. Quando pensou que teria sua recompensa, Rodolphus sofreu dobrado o impacto da Cruciatus caindo sobre si.

— Isso é por desobedecer as minhas ordens — disse o Lorde, mas ele mal ouviu de tanto que lutava para não gritar. A primeira vez que tinha sentido aquilo ele tinha oito anos, se lembrava. Sua mãe. Foi a primeira vez que desejou fazer mal de verdade a uma pessoa, a primeira vez que soube o que era o verdadeiro ódio. Era impossível. Não podia não gritar enquanto a dor latejante perfurava seu cérebro. Dor. Dor. Por fim, morte.

E então... nada.

Ele arquejou, agradecendo pela piedade, amando sua liberdade.

— Bella matou Benjy Fenwick. Faça o que quiser com Rabicho, mas não o mate — Voldemort sibilou e então saiu.

Os minutos se passaram. Era como se o tempo escorresse pelas janelas conforme o fogo se consumia, estivesse ou não chovendo. Água. Incrível como a mente transforma qualquer coisa quando se deseja com força. O que estava acontecendo lá fora? Por que ninguém tinha uma compressa?

Quando achou que conseguiria, ele se levantou. A dor ainda ecoava levemente em sua cabeça, mas já sumiria. Estava no vazio agora. Olhou para o lado e viu Pettigrew amontoado, os pés ainda presos. Podia fazer o que quisesse com ele. Vamos, faça, não é isso o que você quer? Sim. Queria muito poder fazê-lo pagar pelo que tinha-no feito passar, mas essa vontade se fora junto à dor, dando lugar a uma repulsa de tudo. Queria vomitar. O verme o olhava como se pedisse por um castigo.

— Estou sendo piedoso hoje, ok, traidor?

Pettigrew deu um sorriso maldoso, não antes de se certificar de que ninguém mais estava com eles.

— Você me chama de traidor, mas na verdade o traído aqui é você! — Se tivesse um cinto, Rodolphus teria acertado-no bem na cara, mas não por vontade.

— Pare de falar besteiras, ou eu vou perder a minha boa vontade.

— Hu hu, besteiras? Não são besteiras... O bom de estar na minha posição é que eu escuto as coisas...

Cinto? Para quê um cinto quando se tinha a própria varinha?

— Fale logo essa merda ou eu te mato! — Pettigrew só aumentou o sorriso horrendo.

— Você não pode, ou ele vai te matar. Mas de qualquer forma, por que sou eu que tenho que ficar aqui amarrado quando é a sua mulher que tem um caso com Sirius Black?

—_Crucio_! — Pettigrew novamente experimentou o sabor da dor sem ferimentos, a dor que Rodolphus desejou que ficasse impregnada no seu corpo para sempre, até que ele apodrecesse debaixo da terra, e que fosse com ele para qualquer que fosse a outra vida que ele arranjasse. Não acreditava em inferno, mas era o que vermes mentirosos e traidores como aquele mereciam, ficar eternamente queimando nas chamas da dor, cada célula de seu corpo se desintegrando, fazendo-o sofrer a dor dos condenados. — Porque você é um verme.

Um verme. Devia saber que estava certo desde a primeira vez que decidira que não suportava o traidor, desde antes de conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Um verme mentiroso. Bellatrix era uma das mais fiéis servas do Lorde das Trevas, ela nunca se misturaria com o outro lado. Nunca.

— Um verme que levou embora toda a minha boa vontade — disse vestindo o capuz.

— Ei, não me deixe aqui! Não me deixe aqui! — Pettigrew berrou em desespero.

— Hum, ainda não... — Rodolphus deu meia volta. Nunca diga nunca. Tinha certeza, mas testar não faria mal a ninguém. Subiu em cima do verme e começou a mexer nas vestes dele. Não sabia se estaria làmas estava. Um vidrinho verde, só podia ser o que ele estava procurando.

A falta de lógica o fez resolver que era um ótimo dia para voltar para casa de vassoura. Não importava se não estava invisível; o vento arrancou seu capuz, bagunçando os cabelos negros de Sirius Black. O vento puro da liberdade, o vento cortante da tragédia. Hoje não é um dia para estrelas, disse para o céu. Observava os pontinhos de luz lá embaixo, alguns amarelos, alguns vermelhos, pareciam zombar dele, e quis poder pegá-los com as mãos para destruí-los.

Aterrissou na frente de sua casa, não totalmente certo do que ia fazer. Encontrou mais daquelas malditas cartas em cima da mesa e o único ímpeto que teve foi fazê-las desaparecer. Bom. Olhou-se no espelho um pouco e se perguntou se queria mesmo fazer aquilo. Não. Sua consciência dizia que sim, mas um outro tipo de força, o mesmo que o fizera não torturar Pettigrew antes que ele resolvesse falar, lhe dizia que não. Odiou essa força e quis tirá-la de dentro de si, expulsá-la para sempre de onde não era bem-vinda. Sabia o que era aquilo. Era uma coisa que somente os fracos tinham, e só servia para consumi-los aos poucos, para que no final não restassem nem as cinzas.

Fracos.

— Você se importa? — disse seu reflexo no espelho revirando os olhos.

— Não.

Não era um deles. Deixou a capa de Comensal em cima da mesa e subiu as escadas notando pela primeira vez que ela parecia que o observava; era viva. Não precisava saber que ela estava lá.

— Eu disse para você não vir aqui.

Ah. A escada se desfez sob seus pés, o engoliu em sua mediocridade. Ventava forte lá fora e os primeiros pingos começavam a cair.

— Eu não pude evitar — e abriu um sorriso como já tinha visto Black fazer.

A viu revirar os olhos divertida e voltá-los para o livro que estava lendo. Ele tinha um pequeno plano em mente, mas não precisava usá-lo; já tinha sua confirmação. Era diferente. Algo relacionado a olhar em volta depois de um dia importante e ver que não precisa contar a ninguém, porque todos já estão lá poupando o trabalho. Algo relacionado a gratidão.

— Lendo? — disse se sentando no tapete peludo ao lado dela, abraçando-a pela cintura.

— Estava estudando.

— Você nunca vai deixá-los, né? — perguntou ao ler o título do livro. Com certeza comprado na Travessa do Tranco. Não sabia o que dizer, por isso estava dizendo o que achava mais lógico. Não achava que Black gostaria de saber que Voldemort chamava sua prima de Bella.

Ela riu. Nunca a tinha visto rindo sinceramente. Bellatrix não ria para qualquer um.

— E desistir de metade da minha vida?

— Os Comensais da Morte são metade da sua vida? — surpreendeu-se com a resposta. Ela deixou uma brecha para que houvesse mais perguntas, e Bellatrix nunca permitia perguntas que não queria que fossem feitas.

— O meu futuro é — disse, não mais olhando para o livro ou para ele, mas sim para o que havia além.

— E a outra metade? — perguntou e sabia que não queria saber a resposta, porque desde o começo já a sabia, e o único problema era que não sabia o que fazer. A outra metade. As metades que fazem das coisas um todo, sem as quais não se pode viver, metades que dão ao mesmo tempo a vida e a morte. Metades boas que levam até o terror mau do infinito.

— É você.

O cabelo dela era tão liso e brilhante que dava vontade de experimentar a sensação dos fios gelados deslizando por seus dedos, de ver como o fogo se aventuraria a refletir neles. Eles se beijaram e era como se tudo tivesse se acabado, restando somente os cacos de vidro manchados de sangue. Só cacos de vidro fazendo o papel de janelas, janelas para a verdade, janelas que mostravam o paradoxo.

Culpa.

Quando quebraram o beijo, foi a vez dele de sorrir, mas era um sorriso trivial. Ela simplesmente se assustou quando viu que tinha beijado Rodolphus Lestrange, e não Sirius Black. Depois ele viria a pensar que tinha tido uma coragem imensa ao fazer aquilo — as chances de que ela o matasse quando descobrisse que fora enganada eram muito grandes. Os lábios dela tremiam, como se perdesse o que queria dizer.

— Você está cheirando sangue — disse ele.

— O q...?

Ele se levantou o mais rápido que pôde, se afastou procurando manter a própria pele segura.

— Não faça nada! Ou... ou eu vou contar para ele!

— Para ele QUEM? — sibilou ela de punhos fechados, e ele viu o mais profundo ódio em seus olhos. O ódio que corrói a alma dos imperfeitos, o ódio que é mau porque machuca e que é bom porque nega a indiferença. Ódio que lhe oferecia dois caminhos para ajustar sua própria raiva à dela. — O Lorde? Ele sabe!

— Ah...

— O que você fez com Sirius? — ele notou os músculos dos braços finos dela aparecendo.

— Nada! Foi Pettigrew que me contou, e eu vim ver se era verdade! — disse levantando as mãos.

— Ah, é, e você por acaso tinha uma poção para se transformar nele no seu estoque... Não me faça de idiota! — Uma vidraça explodiu.

— Por que ficou tão irritada? Só porque eu matei o seu priminho? — fez a voz mais derrotada que conseguiu.

—_Crucio_! — exclamou ela, mas ele conseguiu desviar.

— Ok, eu não o matei, a poção estava com Pettigrew!

Ela parou. Ele desejou que pudesse se atirar na chuva fininha lá fora e que ficasse lá até que morresse afogado.

— Ele se transforma no seu amorzinho para ir aos nossos encontros. Eu só roubei a poção dele e vim ver se você era mesmo uma traidora suja...

Quem sou eu?

Oh, ela está cheirando sangue! Sangue!

— Cale a boca! Quem é você para me chamar de suja? — Tão fora de si... Ele mordeu o lábio e desviou os olhos.

— Eu já tenho as provas de que você é uma traidora — murmurou dando de ombros. Outra vidraça explodiu. Agora aquele vento do trágico entrava astuto pelo buraco.

Ele riu levemente quando ela lhe deu um tapa na cara. Podia ter batido a cabeça na parede e não achava que ela fosse lamentar isso, mas ainda assim sorria maniacamente, ria da própria desgraça. Agora a chuva ficara um pouco mais forte. Podia sair lá fora e limpar aquela noite horrível de sua mente. Podia fingir que n...

— Bella...

Ela segurou-o pelo colarinho violentamente, como já tinha feito uma vez naquela noite, e o beijou de novo. Mas tudo o que sentia era ódio, e foi diferente de quando achava que era Sirius. Ela era como a chuva lá fora. Haveria outras vezes em que eles se beijariam, mas seria sempre diferente.

— Ouça — sussurrou ela naquela voz perigosa de novo —, você ouviu o que eu disse. Eu amo Sirius e amo o que eu sou. Vou ser melhor! Nada pode mudar isso, está entendendo?_Você_ não pode mudar isso!

Ele tentou faltosamente sorrir, porque talvez fosse a única coisa que soubesse fazer. Viu os cabelos dela se agitarem. Sentiu frio, pois logo viria a neve. E agora? Agora viria o vazio e o esquecido, agora viria o castigo e a insuportável continuidade. Ela o soltou. Desistiu. Ela nunca desistia.

— Por que se casou comigo?

Desapareceu. Não havia mais nada.

Os dias correriam firmes, concisos, deixando sua marca forte na humanidade, para uma hora terminarem como sempre terminam, enterrados na escuridão sufocante da derrota. E seria como se nunca houvessem existido, pois ninguém ousaria lembrar-se deles, preferindo a mentira razoável à verdade incômoda. Ele olhou para as janelas quebradas e não pensou em concertá-las. Não havia mais estrelas no céu. Aproximou-se e notou o formato agudo dos restos de vidro que tinham ficado na moldura; tinha se esquecido de como amava o perigo, o impossível e o contraditório. Mas lembrou-se. Lembrou-se da cicatriz em seu polegar, lembrou-se de como gostava de invadir o quarto de poções proibidas da mãe, lembrou-se de que conhecia a sensação estranhamente ótima de vazio que estava tendo agora. Ainda havia uma vidraça intacta, mas ele a quebrou com um soco.

Os estilhaços fizeram um leve ruído ao caírem lá embaixo sob a chuva. Dias chuvosos não eram dias bons. Ele sabia que teria sido muito melhor se não tivesse se lembrado que sabia o que era aquele vazio.

Rodolphus Lestrange quebrou a vidraça porque Bellatrix disse que amava. Rodolphus Lestrange quebrou a vidraça porque Bellatrix não sabia amar. E observou absorto o fenômeno do sangue manchando o linho branco de sua camisa.

**FIM**


End file.
